You Play Drama You Get Karma
by annpui
Summary: You Play Drama You Get Karma: Heck!—Karma still exist (IV). Happy birthday Akashi!
1. I

**Attention: Shoai. Ga Jelas. OOC MAX. Typo(s). Rusuh, dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: Tadoshi Fujimaki, kalau saya yang punya Kurobas udah jadi anime yaoi.**

* * *

**You Play Drama You Get Karma**

**I  
**

* * *

"Akashi-sama demi semua tujuh ke ajaiban dunia ini jadikalah aku kekasihmu!"

Wow, Akashi Seijurou memang patut di acungi dua jempol dalam memancarkan kharismanya. Matahari baru saja mengintip dari ufuk timur, ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki gerbang, seorang gadis manis menghalangi jalannya, setengah memaksa menyeretnya ke gedung belakang sekolah—cara pernyataan cinta yang mainstream. "—tolonglah." gadis itu memohon dengan pancaran sinar memelas—jurus yang dipakai setiap gadis saat menyatakan cinta pada kapten teikou tersebut.

"Maaf sekali, tapi aku sudah memiliki tunangan." Akashi berkata, jawaban yang selalu ia gunakan dalam menolak—tentu saja ia memiliki seorang tunangan itu hanya alasan, maaf-maaf saja ia masih terlalu muda untuk terikat dengan yang namanya perjanjian.

Kalau kata Kise sih _YOLO guys_,_ you only live once_—hey! Meski Akashi terlihat dewasa namun kadang kala ia masih suka dengan guyonan macam anak seusiannya.

Dan setelah itu si pemilik mata dwi warna dapat mendengar suara hati potek imajiner, si gadis ternganga, menutupi mulutnya lalu mulai berlari meninggalkan Akashi dengan cara, berlebihan.

Akashi Seijurou. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Akashi Seijurou?

—katakan dengan lantang bila ada yang tidak kenal dengannya.

Pewaris Akashi corp yang diwarisi wajah rupawan, kepribadian yang tegas, otak encer, disegani banyak orang, ketua dari organisasi intra sekolah, ketua di tim basket, bentuk tubuh yang sempurna—minus tinggi badan tentu saja, tidak perlu diperdebatkan lagi—disenangi oleh kaum adam dan hawa, benar-benar calon pasangan impian.

Mungkin keternarannya tidak terlihat semenyilaukan ketenaran Kise Ryouta yang mana memang seorang idola.

—kasat mata memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi asalkan kalian tahu saja fans Akashi itu tidak kalah banyak, dan... uh harus dikatakan fans si pria bersurai merah menyala ini sedikit fanatik.

Bayangkan saja bila setiap harinya ia harus menerima kiriman voice note melalui handphone pintarnya yang mengerikan berisi ungkapan cinta tak terdefinisikan.

"Akashi-sama aku selalu memikirkanmu, dimanapun, kapanpun, sampai maut menjemputku."

—oke yang itu masih biasa, standar.

"Halo Akashi-sama hey ini Nina, masih ingatkan temanmu semasa kecil. Yups! Ia Nina. N-I-N-A plis jangan bilang kalau ga ingat. Hah? Apa kamu ga punya temen yang namanya Nina? Jahat! Tega! Kau jahat Akashi-sama, kamu jahat! Kita putus hubungan!"

—mulai _absurd_.

"Hai Seijurou kamu lagi apa? Iiih aku kangen deh, padahal baru aja kita ga ketemu tadi gara-gara fansmu ituloh garangnya luar biasa rawr~ mau deketin kamu aja susah. Aku mau tidur nih kasih kecupan cinta selamat malam dulu dong sama pacarmu~"

—demi maibou Murasakibara diganyang habis, ia tidak pernah punya kekasih! Apalagi se-coughanehcough itu.

"Akashi ssssh~ aahn~ iyaa akashi~ ouch~ ahh~"

—_what the hell!_

Mimpi buruk, terkadang jadi terkenal itu mimpi buruk—tanyakan Kise jika tak percaya, pria pirang itu pernah tercengang luar biasa ketika mendapati celana coughdalamcoughnya yang hilang beberapa hari lalu tengah dilelang dengan harga tinggi di sebuah toko online terkenal—Akashi mulai tidak tahan dengan semua 'ombak cinta' yang dikirimi oleh para fans-fans terkasihnya.

—_seriously_, terkadang kaum hawa bila sudah mengagumi seseorang keliaran imajinasinya tidak bisa lagi terkendalikan.

"Ditolak lagi eh?" Tanpa menolehpun Akashi tau siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya, akashi berkacak pinggang, Kiseki no Sendai memang tidak punya batasan privasi. "Sayang sekali Akashi, padahal dada cewe itu besar." otak mesum Aomine kumat rupanya.

"Hanya dada sajakah yang ada dipikaranmu Daiki?" Akashi berlalu tanpa kesan, maksud hati tidak ingin mendengar jawaban, namun Aomine malah mengekori.

Aomine menggangguk semangat meski menyadari sang kapten tidak akan melihatnya, masa bodoh sih sebenarnya, pria kulit hitam itu sudah terlalu imun dengan sikap Akashi yang pongah-sadis-dingin, "Booby is every where~" bah, Aomine mular tertular cara bicara Kise.

"Berhenti membuat kepalaku berdenyut Daiki, atau mauku sobek mulutmu dengan gunting huh?" ups, Akashi mengamuk itu lebih menyeramkan dari kucing betina yang sedang mengandung.

"Baiklah-baiklah tapi sekarang aku serius loh Akashi, kalau kau terus menerus menolak setiap gadis dan—uh, beberapa pria yang datang kepadamu nanti kau bisa kena karma." Aomine masih mempertahankan sikap santainya, tidak peduli dengan bibirnya yang siap-siap dicium gunting sakti. Akashi memang tidak berprikeguntingan.

"Karma itu tidak ada."

"Hell to the o, Karma still exist Akashi Seijurou," mari kita beri tepuk tangan untuk Aomine karena bisa berbicara bahasa inggris dengan sangat acak-acakan—akashi tidak mengerti kenapa teman setimnya itu hanya bisa menggunakan kosa kata yang tidak penting. "Aku bertaruh demi dada yang paling gede di muka bumi ini, pasti kau belum pernah merasakan betapa tersiksanya kena karma kan?"

"Ya dan tidak akan pernah."

Diam-diam Aomine berdoa dalam hati semoga saja kaptennya bisa mencicipi apa itu karma HAHAHA—katakanlah Aomine Daiki adalah orang paling cari mati, atau malah mencari mati.

* * *

**_Penggemar yang menggila adalah mimpi buruk._**

* * *

Suatu hari Akashi saking tidak kuatnya, mengeluarkan seluruh keluh-kesah kepada Kise dan Aomine, "Aku ini terlalu tampan ya?"

—Aomine memuncratkan susunya ke depan wajah Midorima.

—Kise tersedak permen.

"Uh-uh." Gumanan tidak jelas tanda setuju sebagai jawaban, mereka masih sayang nyawa. Dari pada gunting menancap lebih baik menjawab seadanya.

"Susah ya jadi orang tampan." Akashi menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, menghela nafas, sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menyapit sosis gurita lalu melahapnya.

Kepercayaan diri yang membeludak karena strees out tak terbendung? Bisa jadi.

"Akacchin memang tampan kok." Ah, si ungu cerah ini memang paling pintar mengambil hati kapten, ternyata nyawanya masih lebih penting dibandingkan tumpukan snack menggunung di depan sana sehingga mengiyakan buru-buru ketika mendapat lontaran tatapan meminta jawaban.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menanggulangi kerupawanan wajahku ini?"

"—pasang dada palsu Akashi!" Aomine cengar-cengir dengan tampang mesum, dihadiahi gilasan kaki. "OUCH!"

"—Menjadi jelek ssu."

"Mau wajahmu ku hias dengan sebuah goresan manis hmm Ryouta?" tandas Akashi mengacungkan kedua sumpitnya menggunakan satu tangan menggerakannya seolah sumpit itu gunting, ia mulai dongkol. Kise bergidik, Aomine terbahak.

Akashi mendesah, terlalu tampan memang bisa menjadi pemicu tindakan kriminal—itu memang benarkan? Untungnya Akashi menikmatinya—wajah rupawan termaksud kekuatan absolut, dengan wajah rupawan semua orang akan bertekuk lutut padamu.

Solusi, ia membutuhkan solusi, sayangnya menurut Akashi tidak ada satupun dari solusi dari Kiseki no Sendai yang cukup waras ia coba—setelah ia pikir-pikir kenapa juga ia mau-maunya dikelilingi oleh mahluk-mahluk tak jelas seperti ini.

"Cari kekasih nanodayo—"

"—tidak, aku tidak mau terikat." Tolak Akashi cepat, terlalu mengerikan baginya untuk terikat dengan seseorang. Ayolah pasti tau kan bagaimana kelakuan remaja yang sedang masa-masanya diterpa penyakit cinta?

Sedikit-dikit, 'sayang kamu lagi dimana?'

Atau, 'sayang udah makan belum?'

Lagi, 'sayang kamu lagi sama siapa?'

Lalu, 'sayang kamu jelek kalau pakai baju itu.'

BIG NO for Akashi.

"—kekasih palsu." Tambah Midorima, solusi asal dari otak cemerlangnya, jika kaptennya tidak mau punya kekasih sungguhan ya sudah palsu pun tak apa kan? Tentu saja tidak diberitahukan kepada orang yang akan menjadi kekasih palsu Akashi nanti—bila merah setuju.

"Geez, Midorima itu namanya pembohongan." Mulut kise membentuk bulat sempurna, ketidak percayaan ternyata seorang Aomine yang _bar_ kecabulannya hampir mencapai maksimal masih memiliki hati nurani, lawak.

"—tidak, Daiki menurutku itu ide bagus."

Midorima geleng-geleng kepala memutuskan kembali membaca kumpulan ramalan oha-asa yang sempat terhenti hanya karena perdebatan tidak jelas, Murasakibara membuka bungkusan pocky kedelapannya, Kise hanya mengeluarkan senyuman _happy-go-lucky_, juga Aomine yang tidak habis pikir kadang kaptennya bisa sangat tidak rasional.

* * *

**_Ada yang tau cara menanggulangi kerupawanan?_**

* * *

Bagai sebuah adegan opera sabun, di sore hari yang cerah Akashi tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang hingga buku-buku tebal yang dibawanya terjatuh. Sifat dasar Akashi yang _gentle_ tak bisa untuk tidak membantu memunguti buku yang tergolek akibat ulahnya.

"Ah, maaf biarku bantu."

"Terimakasih."

Tiga buah buku tebal di tangannya, mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat sekali lagi meminta maaf. Tepat saat itu, matanya dwi warnanya bertabrakan langsung dengan mata biru jernih—bukan biru dalamnya lautan milik Aomine, biru ini seolah menerbangkannya ke awang-awang—dan Akashi bersempah seperti ada sengatan listrik ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Um—maaf bukunya."

Akashi masih tidak bergeming ditempatnya berpijak, baru setelah persekian detik lewat, ia sadar dari ketertegunannya. "Oh, ya maaf silahkan."

Seorang pria, tidak manis, tidak cantik, mungil—lebih pendek daripada dirinya, dan Akashi bersyukur—namun ada satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan orang berambut biru muda dihadapannya. Menarik.

"Namamu?" khas Akashi, sekali jalan langsung sergap.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi menilik Kuroko dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, orang yang cukup unik, kelihatannya Kuroko tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun terhadap si merah. Lihat saja mimik mukanya yang datar—biasanya orang yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Akashi seperti ini langsung saja pipinya merah merona—langka.

"Hey, mau jadi kekasihku Tetsuya?"

Oh luarbiasa, Kuroko seharusnya merasa beruntung karena dari seluruh manusia yang pernah mendekatinya, baru padanyalah Akashi mengucapkan kata 'mau jadi kekasihku?' meski yeah terdengar luarbiasa pongah—ini pertamakalinya bagi Akashi menembak seseorang, bila bisa dikatakan menembak.

Pria dihadapannya mengerjap bingung, alisnya mengkerut, sedikit. "Maaf?"

"Aku tidak suka mengatakan dua kali, jadi dengarkan sekali lagi," tolong siapapun tuliskan ini dibuku _guinness world record, _"Jadilah kekasihku." Dengan nada pemakasaan yang kental.

Hening tercipta.

Yang satu terlalu bingung.

Yang satu lagi menunggu jawaban.

Yang dipatahkan dengar suara rendah Kuroko, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi kekasih seseorang yang sudah memiliki tunangan."

Akashi mengumpat keras dalam hati, _Heck!_—_Karma still exist._

* * *

**A/N: Cerita yang saya buat dengan rusuh, padahal besok harus bangun jam 2 pagi dan sempet-sempetnya saya bikin ff AkaKuro. Salahkan doujin AkaKuro yang ergh~ sweet maksimal bikin saya kayang ga kuat pingin bikin AkaKuro, juga saya yang kelewat bahagia liat Kuroko di Kurobas season 2 yang kadar senyumannya itu uhh~ manissss, berkali-kali saya ngomong "anjirrrrrr lucuuu pisan xD" /iya saya telat nontonnya penyuplai anime langganan saya baru ngasih/ /dor/ btw, Kuroko makin kecil ya ._. apa cuma perasaan saya?**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca ;D**

**Mind to gimme some review maybe?**


	2. II

**Warning: Shoai. OOC to the Max. Typo(s). Ga jelas, dan yang lainnya.**

**Disclaimer: Selalu dan hanya punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, kalau saya yang punya Kurobas ga akan jadi sebagus itu.**

* * *

**You Play Drama You Get Karma**

**II**

* * *

Salah satu sudut bibir Aomine terangkat hingga membentuk sebuah seringaian ketika mendapati wajah pemuda merah dihadapannya terlihat masam. Aomine tau, pasti ada sesuatu hal jelek, mari prediksi—

"Sudah mencicipi manisnya Karma Akashi?"

"Diamlah Daiki moodku sedang tidak bagus." Manik mata _heterochromia_nya menatap Aomine tajam yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai padanya—_so annoying_—ia menggertakan gigi kesal, rasa-rasanya ingin melayangkan gunting, menghapus seringai menyebalkan itu.

_**Bingo!**_

"Ho! Sudah ternyata~" bagus cara bicara Kise ternyata menular, siapkan masker.

"Tutup mulutmu."

Oke, hari ini Akashi Seijurou tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, jika ada yang berani mendekat kepadanya kurang dari radius dua meter maka siap-siaplah merasakan betapa nikmatnya goresan tajam dari _Mr __Scissors. _

_Gymnasium _bukanlah tempat untuk bernafas lega—spesial musim panas—bayangkan saja ditengah teriknya matahari diluar sana, dengan ditemani suara _cicada, plus _udara yang pengapnya _oh my god _luarbiasa, Akashi harus berada di tengah-tengah lapangan mengamati setiap anggota basket teikou yang sedang berlatih—jangan lupakan para anggota yang berkeringat—demi gunting, tidak adakah yang lebih buruk?

—ada Akashi, itu adalah Aomine Daiki.

"Jadi beritahu aku bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan karma pertamamu?" Aomine berkata seolah Akashi baru saja mendapatkan ciuman pertama, _by the way_, semenjak kapan pula ia menjadi seorang yang hobi bergosip. "Menarik kah?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu."kembali ia berkutat dengan kertas berisikan hasil evaluasi latihan hari ini, sedikit-banyak ia ingin mengenyahkan bayang-bayang pemuda kemarin. Lucu bagaimana ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya—nama pemuda itu bila ia tidak salah ingat—sebelumnya, namun langsung tertarik bagaikan sekor lebah yang tergiur harum nektar bunga.

Brengseknya semakin Akashi ingin melupakan, semakin ia tidak bisa.

_Surely, he is the cutest one_—hanya dengan bertemu satu kali Akashi bisa memastikan.

"Galau tidak?"

Akashi mendelik Aomine malas, tanpa basa-basi ia melemparkan hasil evaluasi ke arah Midorima. Fans setia oha-asa itu menghela nafas sebal—selalu ia yang kena cipratan 'kebetean' Akashi, pengecualian bila ada Kise.

"Jadi di matamu aku ini galau?" Akashi meraih tas selendangnya, meronggoh, mengeluarkan pocari lalu menenggaknya.

"Pastinya HAHAHA," Tertawalah terus Aomine, Akashi tidak segak segan membungkam mulutmu bila tidak mau berhenti. "Ketika Akashi Seijurou tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, aku bertaruh demi semua koleksi buku bokep, kau akan sekarat. Benarkan kau galau?"

Galau? Benarkah Akashi Galau?

Ia menyeka sudut bibir menggunakan punggung tangan, mendapati sorak sorai fansnya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu _gymnasium_—entah semenjak kapan mereka ada dimana—dengan senang hati Akashi menghadiahi lambaian tangan yang semakin memperkeras suara jeritan histeris—_such a narcist._

"Daiki dengar. Galau itu bukan nama tengahku," Si kapten berkacak pinggang, Aomine dapat melihat mahkota imajiner diatasnya, _like a king for real._ "Nama tengahku itu... maju terus pantang mundur." —_Smirk_.

"_Hoo~ I see._"

"Karena apapun yang menarik perhatianku, harus kudapatkan, harus kujadikan milikku."

Yups, tunggulah Kuroko Tetsuya suatu hari nanti tanpa disangka olehmu, Akashi akan menghampirimu memuntahkan segala gombalan manisnya yang selama ini tidak pernah tersalurkan pada siapapun—_just, prepare your self._

"Oh satu lagi, sekarang aku percaya karma itu masih ada." Sepatah kata Akashi menutup pembicaraan mereka.

—ah, perang sumpah-serapah ini namanya.

—Ei~ tidak tahu kah mereka bila itu berdosa? Tapi karena kata Kise _YOLO guys, you only live once, _jadi nikmati saja~

* * *

_**So karma still exist ah-n?**_

* * *

Belajar. Satu kata sejuta keluhan—menurut Aomine sih begitu—kadangkala si ganguro ini selalu keheranan buat apa ia belajar sejarah? Mempelajari masa lalu, tolong, hidup ini kalau liat ke belakang terus kapan majunya? _Live must go on_.

Juga matematika, atau lebih tepatnya mateMATIka, dipikir-pikir buat apapula ia belajar turunan dan tetek bengek yang lainnya bila akhirnya ia jadi seorang polisi?—ayolah, masa iya ia harus menghitung dulu kecepatan lari pencopet ketika hendak menyergapnya, konyol.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar, coba intip apa saja yang ia tulis selama dua jam di dalam perpustakaan sekolah sore ini? Benang kusut jawabannya. "I can't take this anymore Akashi! otak ku rasanya siap meledak GAAH!" Aomine menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, memejamkan mata, penat.

"Jangan manja Daiki, bila kau tidak keras pada dirimu, dunia yang akan keras padamu." Kapten satu ini masih asik mengulik untain angka-angka yang bagaikan aksara dari negeri asing.

"Itu benar Aominecchi, nikamatilah hidupmu ini. inget YOLO ssu~"

Aomine mencibir jargon baru andalan Kise, lama-lama mual juga iya mendengar kata itu sepanjang hari.

Lagi, ia membuat satu lagi bola benang kusut diatas kertas putih memperhatikan Akashi dan Kise yang sedang serius membolak-balik buku-yang-masa-bodo-apa-itu, disebelah Akashi ada Murasakibara yang sedang melamun memandang permen lolipop sisa satu karena kena sita petugas perpustakaan—rasanya Aomine ingin berteriak puas! Makannya jangan pelit.

Bosan. Ia memang tidak punya bakat belajar—bakat _playboy_ sih ada.

Serius, Aomine pernah ganti kekasih sebanyak tujuh kali dalam seminggu dan berhasil mendapat cap tangan di pipinya dari tujuh orang wanita plus semburan Akashi—disitu Murasakibara ingin bilang puas Aominecchin, makannya jangan sok kegantengan.

Ngomongin kekasih, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi penasaran dengan jumlah mantan kekasih para teman-temannya. "Hey, mantan kalian ada berapa?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya, Aomine hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Hanya penasaran,"

Muraskibara sambil mengulum persediaan pemen terakhirnya menjawab, "Maiboucchin, coklatcchin, lolipopcchin, pockycchin, colacchin—" Stop, Kise menutup mulut Murasakibara menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sudah jelas sekali 'makananmu adalah mantanmu'.

"Mantanku? Tidak bisa dihitung jari ssu!" si pirang ini minta dilempar kejurang rupanya.

"kalau aku... tidak ada nanodayo," Akashi memutar matanya malas, menutup buku Lihat siapa yang sedang bermain sembunyi rahasia dari sang raja, ia pikir Akashi tidak tahu apa? Ingat, akashi tau segalanya, bahkan kebiasaan memalukan rekannya hari ini saja ia bisa tahu—caranya? Tanyakan pada gunting yang bergoyang.

"Oh, ayolah Shintarou kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Takao Kazunari?" Akashi mencemooh kalem, menjaili Midorima itu memang kebahagiaan tersendiri. Dilain pihak Midorima hanya menggangguk malu yangmana kedua pipinya diwarnai warna senja—tsundere memang menarik.

"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana Akashi?" serangan balik dari Midorima rupanya.

"Tidak ada." Akashi berujar mantap, nyatanya memang tidak ada. Hati Akashi kan hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Karenanya, "Kekasihku tidak akan pernah menjadi mantanku."

Kau tahu siapa yang ia maksud?

—tentu saja pemuda beriris biru langit yang ditemui Akashi bak adegan drama picisan.

Kira-kira kapan ya mereka bertemu lagi?

* * *

_**Kalau bertemu secepatnya yakin mau?**_

* * *

Nafas Aomine Daiki sedang memburu.

Selesai dari kegiatan belajar bersama—meski akhirnya Aomine malah tertidur pulas—bukannya menikmati perjalan dari sekolah ke rumah di sore hari yang damai menatap langit lembayung yang indah.

Nyatanya ia beserta Akashi malah terjebak diantara para wanita—membuat keduanya terpisah dari si kuning, si ungu, dan si hijau. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah fans-berani-mati-demi-Akashi-sama. Herannya kenapa ia malah ikut-ikutan kena juga—Baiklah, ia tahu ia tampan jadi tidak aneh sebenarnya HAHAHA. Tunggu sebentar,

_Jika kau berteman dengan penjual parfum maka kau akan terkena wanginya_—pepatah ini cocok bagi Aomine.

Puji gunting, setelah aksi menyelinap yang cukup lihai—hanya gunting Akashi yang tau bagaimana caranya—mereka berdua akhirnya lolos dari jeratan para wanita yang menggila, berlari menggunakan kecepatan terbaik, celingak-celinguk mencari kelas kosong untuk tempat persembunyian,

_**Gotcha!**_—ketemu.

Dengan kekuatan tangan ala Killua Zoldick, Akashi mendorong pintu dengan keras, minimbulkan bunyi,

**Brak!**—keras.

Tanpa mereka sangka, seseorang yang duduk di bangku depan pintu masuk terlonjak kaget, sampai-sampai buku yang sedang dibacanya terjatuh, orang itu menoleh, bertemu lagi dengan sepasang mata dwi warna yang baru saja ia temui kemarin.

Akashi sendiri tercenung—yakin seribu persen, tampang blah-blohnya saat ini pasti akan laku keras bila dijual—Dewi Fortuna berada dipihaknya kah? soalnya bagaimanapun ia mencari Kuroko Tetsuya hari ini—diam-diam tentu saja, gengsi bila ketahuan Aomine—ia tidak dapat menemukannya dimanapun, bahkan batang hidung Kurokopun tak terlihat.

"Astaga! Tetsu maaf menganggetkanmu!" Suara Aomine terdengar, Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Kuroko, menunduk, memungut buku Kuroko lalu memberikannya.

Eh? Si hitam ini mengenal Kuroko ternyata. Akashi memperhatikan keduanya, ia silangkan tangannya, keakraban mereka terasa ganjil, menarik.

"Tidak apa-apa Aomine-kun." Kuroko berkata datar, seulas senyuman tersemat di wajahnya, tangan kanannya meraih buku yang di sodorkan Aomine, "Terimakasih."

Menyadari kaptennya tidak ikut berjalan dengannya, Aomine menengok kebelakang, "Hoi, Akashi sini."

'Jangan perintah Akashi' kata keramat ini sepertinya sedang tidak berlaku sekarang, Akashi memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian memasang senyum rupawan yang dapat membuat hati siapapun meleleh.

"Halo, Tetsuya."

Kerutan di dahi Aomine bertambah satu, sepertinya ada yang ia tidak tahu disini. "Loh, kau kenal dengan Tetsu?"

"Tentu saja Daiki, benar begitu kan Tetsuya?" Akashi mengulum senyuman, "Pertemuan tidak sengaja lagi eh?" candanya sembari berdiri di samping Aomine, menyikut pinggang si hitam sehingga membuatnya mereingis, "Tetsuya siapamu?"

"_Damn_, Akashi itu sakit!"

"Aku teman sekelasnya Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan yang ditunjukan untuk Aomine, ia sedikit bingung juga bagaimana bia ia bertemu lagi dengan _Mr perfect_—julukan para gadis pada Akashi—Dewi Fortuna sedang menggodanya kah?

Mendengar perkataan Kuroko, Akashi menyunggingkan seringainya, cuma teman sekelas toh tidak kurang tidak lebih—kasihan Aomine_. _"Hoo Cuma teman sekelas. Well, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau pikirkan lagi tawaranku untuk menjadikanmu kekasihku?" si empu pemilik iris biru laut melotot, jangan katakan karma pertama Akashi itu Kuroko—jadi karma pertama dan cinta pertama itu apa bedanya?

"Aku tidak punya tunangan loh Tetsuya, tapi akan segera punya bila kau menerimanya."

Kuroko lagi-lagi kebingungan.

Aomine tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Aomine sayang, kau yang menanam karma kau juga yang akan menuai karmanya—ngomong-ngomong wajahnya saat ini pasti terlihat sangat tolol. Ia menggerutunya pelan, berharap Akashi yang sedang menguarkan_ pheromone_nya tidak mendengar.

"S_hit, Karma still exist._"

—_uh-uh, Aomine karma still exist._

* * *

**A/N: Hay readercchy saya ucapkan makasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena sudah membaca ;D sebenarnya kemarin saya bingung di oneshot atau di mulchapin ya soalnya saya tipe malas ngetik huahaha btw selamat menikmati cerita kejar tangkapnya jatuh bangun Akashi yang dibumbui kekonyolan Kisedai ;D**_  
_

**Review membuat hariku lebih indah~**


	3. III

**Warning: Shoai. OOC to the Max. Typo(s). Modified Canon (bila bisa dibilang modifikasi), ga jelas dan lain sebagainya.**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas itu punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, kalau saya yang punya yakin bakal jadi anime telenovela.**

* * *

**You Play Drama You Get Karma**

**III**

* * *

_Teikou Chuugakkou, _musim panas.

Libur musim panas tinggal beberapa hari lagi, dan sepertinya seluruh siswa sudah tidak sabar menunggunya. Lihat saja Kiseki no Sendai yang sedang tepar di atas meja makan kantin kepayahan karena udara musim panas kali ini begitu menyengat, rasanya-rasanya gairah makan pun hilang sudah. Murasakibara sampai mengidahkan cream soup yang dibuatnya pagi tadi—makan makanan panas di musim panas, aneh.

Bahkan kepopuleran meraka tidak membuat para wanita yang biasa menjerit melihat mereka menjadi bernafsu.

Si pirang mengocok-ngocok teh oolong dalam kemasan botol, bentonya sama sekali tidak terjamah sedikitpun, "Panas. Bosan ssu~" Selembar kertas ia kibas-kibaskan ke muka.

"Sangat, lihat bahkan bajukupun basah karena keringat." Aomine menimpali, menyeka keringat yang mulai turun perlahan dari pelipis, tidak sengaja cipratannya terkena manakan Midorima—_ewh_.

"Idih, kau jorok nanodayo!"

"Kan tidak sengaja Midorima!" rupayanya cuaca menyengat kulit ini membuat beberapa orang jadi tidak sabaran.

Dan kalimat itu berhasil menggeser nafsu makan Midorima menjadi nafsu adu mulut, biasanya ia terlalu malas menanggapi kebebalan Aomine yang takaran kebebalannya tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi, tapi anggap saja kali ini edisi spesial, _bar_ kesabarannya sudah penuh—ditambah ia tadi malam habis bersiteru dengan Takao, kesalahpahaman dalam hubungan, biasa.

Ruangan kantin yang tidak begitu besar membuat beberapa murid yang sedang iseng tidak ada kerjaan mulai menyoraki mereka, terutama para wanita tentu saja.

"Mata empat!" Aomine memulai perang, menghasilkan empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Midorima.

"Ganguro!" Midorima tidak mau kalah, enak saja mengatai seenaknya.

"Oha-asa _freak_!" peringatan, jangan pernah ada yang menjelek-jelekan yang mulia oha-asa di hadapan pengikut sejatinya, Midorima.

"Booby maniac!" oh-wow, bisa juga Midorima.

—mereka umur berapa sih?

Murasakibara yang sedari tadi sibuk mengganyang santapannya, jengah juga. Ini berisik, Kise juga ikutan berisik, Murasakibara tidak suka berisik, kalau berisik makanan yang dimakannya terasa tidak enak. "Berhenti tertawa Kisecchin, hentikan mereka."

"Habis seru ssu!" Kise tertawa sangat puas sampai memukul-mukul mejanya, "Tidak tiap harikan kita liat yang seperti ini?" Kise membela diri sambil menghapus airmatanya karena tertawa terlalu semangat.

Seharusnya sudah saatnya si kapten dari Kiseki no Sendai turun tangan untuk melerai, bisa-bisa bila ini terus berlanjut akan terjadi perang makanan—jangan sampai.

Tapi tunggu, dimana Akashi? Ia tidak terlihat ada di satu meja bersama teman setimnya.

Akashi memperhatikan keempat sahabatnya itu dari jauh sambil menyeringai kecil. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, biasanya ia yang akan menyudahi pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan Aomine dan Midorima yang tidak kunjung habis. Namun, saat ini ia lebih memilih duduk di meja yang berbeda dari mereka, memperhatikan seseorang yang berusaha tidak acuh padanya.

"Akashi-kun berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Kuroko bersuara, fokus matanya masih tertuju pada buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya—alasan aslinya, terlalu takut menatap Akashi langsung.

"Habis kau lucu sih Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai matanya terlihat segaris, Akashi tahu pesonanya ini tiada tara, lihat saja cara Kuroko yang tidak mau berinteraksi langsung dengannya tanpa penghalang buku. "Tidak makan?" Akashi mengajukan pertanyaan kendati si biru langit tidak menjawab.

Kuroko menghela nafas, menutup bukunya, menatap langsung iris dwi warna—_two tumbs up salute_, "Ada keperluan apa Akashi-kun sampai menemuiku?"

"Tidak ada, hanya kangen, tidak boleh? Kau menolakku kemarin sih." Jawab Akashi dengan nada ceria absolut, ia menumpukan dagunya sebelah tangan, seringai masih terlukis di wajah. "Kenapa kau menolak? Hmm...?"

Mati kutulah Kuroko dikatai begitu, entahlah Akashi selalu bisa membuatnya kelimpungan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang _to the point, _"Aku tidak begitu mengenal Akashi-kun, jadi aku tidak bisa menerimannya." Setengah benar, setengahnya lagi tidak.

Akashi berguman tanda mengerti, aneh juga ada yang tidak mengenalnya—atau Kuroko berpura-pura? Tidak yakin. "Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau kuberi penawaran?"

Mari hitung berapa kali Akashi membuat pemuda satu ini kebingungan, "Penawaran?"

"Yap, jadilah anggota tim basket Teikou dan kau akan mengenalku lebih dalam Tetsuya. Luar. Dalam." Akashi memberikan senyuman finalnya, mengulurkan tangan menunggu Kuroko menjabatnya.

_Deal._

* * *

_**Mengenal luar-dalam?**_

* * *

Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja setuju untuk ambil bagian dalam tim basket Teikou, seolah uluran tangan Akashi mempunyai medan magnet membuatnya tertarik. Meski harus ia akui ia sedikit banyak memang menyukai basket, hanya saja terlalu malas untuk ikut terlibat pada olahraga satu itu.

Bila bukan karena Akashi mengatakan,

"_Kau akan melihat dunia yang berbeda dari dunia yang biasa kau lihat, yang silau dan bersinar."_

Maka ia tidak akan tertarik. Selain itu Kuroko memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia tidak memilih mengasah minatnya.

Alasan pertama, karena ia gampang kelelahan—kekuatan fisiknya memang tidak bisa dibilang bagus.

Alasan kedua, ia pendek, mana ada pemain basket pendek bukan?—walaupun akhirnya asumsinya terpatahkan oleh sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

Alasan ketiga, dunia sastra lebih menantang daripada dunia olahraga—hey-hey, presepsi tiap orangkan berbeda-beda.

Alasan keempat, tidak ada yang membuatnya greget.

Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya ketertarikan pada siapapun—meski yeah dunianya amat sederhana sekali—tentu saja ia punya, wajarkan anak umur seusianya punya ketertarikan?

Dan ketertarikannya jatuh pada—

"Kyaaa~ siapa ini ssu~ lucu astaga!" Suara jerit Kise tidak macho sama sekali, orangnya sendiri tidak peduli.

Bagaimana ia tidak histeris ketika membuka pintu _gymnasium_ dan menemukan mahluk super imut tanpa tandingan di dunia ini sedang berdiri bersampingan dengan kapten _tyrant _mereka.

"Berisik Ryouta." Sebelah telinganya yang berdenging akibat suara Kise yang menggila ia sumpat memakai telunjuk.

Tidak kuat melihat mahluk lucu di depannya sontak Kise melompat memeluk Kuroko, mengusapkan pipinya pada pipi pemuda biru langit, "Astaga, astaga lucu sekali ssu~ astaga aku tidak tahan~"

"Dia Kuroko Tetsuya mulai sekarang akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari kita mulai sekarang."

"Serius ssu?"

Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan mantap, Kise mempererat pelukannya. Sedangkan dilain sisi Kuroko melihat anggota Kiseki no Sendai yang lain mulai berdatangan masuk—perkataan orang bahwa Kiseki no Sendai selalu ramai ternyata ada benarnya.

Si hijau yang pertama kali masuk memberikan ucapan selamat datang sambil menaikan kacamatanya—yang sebenarnya tidak melorot—menggunakan satu jari. Disusul oleh raksasa ungu yang memberikannya _chupa-chupa-cups vanilla flavor_ sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat datang—herannya Kuroko mengerti maksudnya. Lalu yang terakhir, seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya,

"Loh Tetsu?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Halo Aomine-kun, mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya."

Baik, izinkan Aomine bergeming sejenak. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang setahunya tidak mempunyai ketertarikan khusus pada olahraga—mengingat nilai olahraga pemuda satu ini buruk—berada di dalam _gymnasium, _memakai pakaian olahraga lengkap?

—tentu saja hanya satu jawabannya Ahomine, mulai saat ini teman satu kelasmu itu akan menjadi rekan satu timmu.

* * *

_**Minat itu kalau diasah terus bisa mengalahkan bakat.**_

* * *

Sekarat, cocok untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Kuroko sekarang. Ia tidak pernah menduga jika kalau perkataan semua orang tentang 'Akashi Seijuurou akan berubah menjadi kapten tirani dilapangan basket benar seratus persen.'

Kuroko membiarkan badannya tergolek lemas tidak berdaya dibangku, nafasnya tidak teratur—oh, jadi begini rasanya lemas sehabis olahraga yang selalu dibicarakan Aomine dikelas? Jadinya begini juga rasanya kebas kaki? "Uh, mual."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tetsuya?"

Tanpa mengeyahkan handuk kecil yang menutupi matanyapun Kuroko bisa tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara. Suara kapten yang satu itu memang memiliki ciri khas sendiri, sampai bisa dihafal oleh gendang telinganya."Ya, kurasa tidak apa hanya sedikit pusing."

Terasa telapak tangan dingin menyentuh dahinya. Nyaman dan tentram—selamat Kuroko kau orang pertama yang dapat merasakan telapak tangan Akashi Seijurou, puluhan orang di sekolah ini akan iri padamu, "Jadi bolehku pinta kau untuk memikirkan lagi tawaran padamu untuk menjadi kekasihku?"

"Kenapa Akashi-kun selalu menanyakan hal itu?" Kuroko sebenarnya bingung, kenapa pula harus ia yang dipilih dari sekian banyak orang yang mengelu-elukan keagungan Akashi?

Ayolah ia hanya seseorang yang sederhana, tak terditeksi, tak banyak omong, tidak ada satupun yang istimewa. Padahal bisa saja Akashi memilih seseorang yang lebih bersinar, berkharisma, rupawan—Kuroko mengakui ia tidak termasuk dalam kategori berwajah rupawan—_easy going_. Andaikan saja ia bisa menjadi pribadi seperti itu.

"Karena aku tertarik padamu. Katakan, sisi mananya yang belum jelas?" Akashi menjawab dengan enteng, seolah kesederhanaan Kuroko bukanlah masalah.

Biarkanlah Akashi membawa Kuroko kedunia yang lebih terik. Jika tidak bisa, Akashi rela Kuroko yang membawanya—ini pertamakalinya Akashi jatuh hati dan sudah separah ini.

"Tapi saat ini aku belum bisa, maaf." Akashi dapat merasakan cubitan imajiner dihatinya, linu tapi juga candu. Ah~ rasa yang aneh.

Akashi berpikir sejanak, sebuah ide melintas diotaknya. Alih-alih mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko ia lebih memilih mendekatkannya kedepan wajah Kuroko, hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja sebelum bibirnya dapat menyentuh bibir pemuda beriris biru yang nampak terkejut karena merasakan hembusan nafas hangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival musim panas sabtu nanti, Tetsuya."

_Karma still exist _Kuroko Tetsuya—Maka dari itu hati-hatilah dengan anggapan kesederhanaan hidupmu. Mulai sekarang, hidup yang menurutmu sederhana tidak akan pernah sederhana lagi. Waspadalah, Akashi Seijuurou akan mengobrak-abriknya.

* * *

**A/N: Hayo siapa yang mengharapkan adegan ciuman? wkwkwkwk /disepak/ oke tumben banget saya update luarbiasa cepet dikarenakan hp saya ke blokir, lupa password keamanan hp, lupa juga password akun google, kesel mampus (iya saya yang tolol sih sebenernya kenapa ga ditulis dikertas) QAQ jadi deh saya meluapkan lewat fic ini, mumpung udah diketik sebagian ehe ehe.**

**saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini OωO/ special for, yuiyutikaisy,**** sukikawai-chan—ayo berfangirl ria lagi suki fufufu~, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, Seijuurou Eisha-chan, Alyss, InfiKiss—tolong AkaKuro di Unrequited mencabik hati sekali T.T, RisoleSoes19, Lylika, Mel, Kirikacchi, el Cierto, mikkinekonyann, aadc, Vampire Bluer, terimakasih banyak! maaf ga bisa saya bales satu persatu lewat pm, tapi chapter depan pasti saya balas lewat pm ;D kalau kata Kise sih I LOVE YOU GAIS!**

**sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca :DD**

**review membuat kebetean akibat hp ke blokir ini akan menghilang~ gimme some review maybe? ;D**

**tertanda penuh cinta,**

**annpui**


	4. IV

**Warning: Shoai. OOC to the Max. Typo(s). Modified Canon (bila bisa dibilang modifikasi), Slight-slight baru mulai muncul, ga jelas dan lain sebagainya.**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas itu punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, kalau saya yang punya yakin bakal jadi Harem!Kuroko.**

* * *

**You Play Drama You Get Karma**

**IV**

* * *

Sore tenggelam disambut malam. Malam benar-benar melahap mentari hingga habis, meninggalkan kegelapan yang infinit, untungnya gelap absolut diatas sana diramaikan dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota menggantikan temerang bintang.

Belok kiri, lurus, ada pertigaan belok kiri lagi, ada sebuah lapangan maka tiga meter dari situ maka Kuroko akan sampai ditempat tujuan. Suara-suara gaduh meriah mulai terdengar mendekat, kerumunan orang-orang ber-_yukata_ pun silih berganti terlihat. Ramai.

Bukan festival musim panas namanya kalau tidak ramai—

Hari sabtu datang berkunjung begitu cepat dirasa. Kuroko Tetsuya menilik penampilan pada pantulan cermin spion mobil sekali lagi—kaos kuning muda polos dirangkap dengan cardigan biru gelap dan celana panjang coklat.

Hari yang ditunggu—tidak, lebih tepatnya hari yang ditunggu Akashi Seijuurou—telah tiba. Kuroko menekan bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuk.

Setidak habis pikirnya Kuroko mengenai isi kepala seorang Akashi Seijuuro, ia lebih tidak habis pikir dengan gerak-gerik ekstrem dari kapten tirani satu itu. Katakan, apakah kejadian di ruang ganti, selepas latihan neraka, sore hari itu hanyalah sekedar guyonan? Atau lelucon?

_Setidakacuh-acuhnya_ Kuroko ia akan terkejut juga ketika merasakan sudut bibirnya dikecup seseorang, ditambah dengan perkataan Akashi yang sukses membuat ia bersemu tanpa aba-aba.

"_Kenapa mukamu seperti itu Tetsuya? Mau kucium sungguhan eh?"_

Masih sangat jelas di ingatannya senyum menggoda Akashi. Oh sial, lihat hanya dengan memikirkan kejadian bagaikan semalam sudah cukup menghatkan pipinya—Akashi dan sejuta pesonanya memang mengerikan.

Namun menyebalkan Akashi berlagak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa ke esokan harinya, _"Ada apa memang kemarin? Mau dilanjutkan?"_

—tentu saja ia menggeleng keras, Akashi memang senang mempermainkannya.

Dari kejauhan Kuroko dapat melihat Kiseki no Sendai telah berkumpul di dekat gerbang masuk, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Murasakibara yang menenteng berbagai macam kudapan khas; permen gulali apel dimulut, yakisoba di tangan kiri, takoyaki di tangan kanan, permen kapas ia gantungkan di pergelangan tangan kiri—_a food seeker for sure. _

Di ikuti oleh Aomine di belakangnya, menggunakan yukata biru gelap. Kuroko akan mengakui kali ini jika teman mesumnya satu ini terlihat tampan dalam balutan pakaian yang ia kenakan, asalkan dengan satu syarat, lirikan mata Aomine tidak melulu melihat ke satu titik—dada wanita.

—karenanya mari coret apa yang Kuroko katakan sebelumnya.

Di samping kiri Murasakibara berdiri Midorima dan—

Kekasih Midorima? Sebentar, Takao Kazunari namanya kalau Kuroko tidak salah ingat.

Lalu dimana Akashi? ia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda merah itu diantara mereka.

"Kau telat selama lima menit dua puluh tujuh detik Tetsuya," Akashi, dengan santai berdiri di belakang Kuroko, sorot mata dwi warnanya terlihat iseng juga ganteng—uh-oh meski Kuroko sedikit berat mengakuinya—tapi balutan kaos polo merah muda ditambah sweater merah marun itu terasa begitu cocok untuk Akashi.

Lucu bagaimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou memakan pakain berwarna merah muda pun tetap berkilau.

Sebentar,

"Akashi-kun tidak jadi menggunakan yukata?" si biru muda bertanya tatakala ia ingat betapa Akashi memaksanya setengah mengancam mengacung-acungkan gunting di depan muka menyuruhnya memakai yukata—yang hebatnya ia tentang.

Sebenarnya bukan karena ia tidak mau, hanya saja yukata turunan dari kakeknya kakek ayahnya itu kedodoran jadinya ia terlihat bagaikan memakai daster—daripada merosot di tengah jalan nanti, lebih baik tidak sama sekali bukan?

"Prediksi ku kau tidak akan memakai yukata hari ini, _so do i_." Mata Akashi ternyata belum berkedip sedikit punsedari tadi titik matanya bertumpu pada penampilan manis Kuroko—biar harapan memakai yukata melayang, asalkan tergantikan dengan yang lebih menawan tidak ada ruginya. Sayangnya ada yang sedikit mengganggu keindahan pada tubuh Kuroko.

Yang ditatap merasa risih, takut-takut Kuroko membuka suara, "Ada apa?"

"Kau—" Tanpa di duga—membuat Kuroko berjingkat terkejut dan beberapa orang wanita yang berjalan disekitar mereka berhenti untuk melihat—membuka sweaternya menyerahkannya pada Kuroko, "—kau tidak cocok dengan biru gelap kau lebih cocok memakai warna merah."

Geming, Kuroko terkesiap, mengerjapkan mata lucu, "Tapi, cardigan milikku terlalu kecil untuk dikenakan oleh Akashi-kun." Akashi _sedikit _lebih tinggi dan _sedikit_ lebih besar daripadanya kan?

"Tidak masalah, aku suka memakai barang yang kekecilan," Akashi menjawab asal, akal sehatnya selalu melayang ringan bila sedang berhadapan dengan Kuroko, "Cepat kenakan sweaternya, aku tidak mau kau meriang di keesokan harinya."

Tak punya kuasa melawan, Kuroko akhirnya menurut, menjebloskan kepalanya juga kedua tangannya pada tiga lubang yang terdapat di sweater milik Akashi—sesuai dugaan sweater merah itu kebesaran, lengan sweaternya melewati batas pergelangan tangan.

Akashi sendiri daripada memakai cardigan Kuroko ia lebih memilih melingkarkannya pada pinggang, kemudian melirik pada si biru yang saat ini tengah merapihkan pakaiannya.

Andaikan saja ia bukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou melainkan Kise Ryouta, ia pasti sudah menjerit dengan tidak maconya. Menubruk Kuroko dalam satu pelukan besar.

_Boyfiend's sweater_ seratus persen cocok dikenakan Kuroko_._

"Baiklah ayo kita bergambung dengan mereka, kurasa Daiki sudah siap meledak." Akashi menangkat dagunya menunjuk Kiseki no Sendai.

Benar saja Kuroko melihat Aomine sudah menggeretu tidak karuan."Kise-kun mana?" menyadari salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sendai tidak lengkap. Pantas saja tidak ada suara cempreng membahana seperti biasa.

"Telat, ia akan datang nanti sesudah semua pekerjaannya beres."

Kuroko hanya berguman singkat, lalu mengikuti langkah Akashi mendekati kawanannya.

* * *

_**Anggaplah boyfriend's sweater itu sama dengan boyfriend's shirt, karena Akashi beranggapan demikian.**_

* * *

Kuroko mengikuti langkah Aomine dalam diam. Berbelok kearah stand-stand makanan, menyelinap diantara tubuh besar-sedang-kecil. Aomine celingak-celinguk sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan langkah cepatnya menuju arah stand permainan dengan antusiasme tinggi. Menarik pergelangan Kuroko semangat.

"Aomine-kun jangan terlalu cepat nanti Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun akan kehilangan kita." Kuroko memperingatkan, jalannya tertatih, sesekali berguman kata maaf kepada orang yang tak sengaja ia senggol. Ia heran bagaimana bisa Aomine mengambil langkah panjang juga cepat di tengah kerumunan seperti ini?

"Geez, mereka sudah besar Tetsu lagi pula Midorima dan Takao memang ingin berdua,"

—kata siapa?

"Tapi Akashi-kun dan Murasakibara-kun bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja, kurasa Murasakibara membutuhkan penjaga di saat seperti ini. Kau tahu kan nafsu makannya yang tidak bisa terkontrol itu?" sangat perlu penjagaan sebenarnya, mengingat setahun yang lalu mereka dibuat kelimpungan mencari Murasakibara hingga tengah malam—telefon genggam miliknya tidak aktif. Sialnya ternyata si raksasa satu itu malah enak-enakan tertidur di teras kuil.

_The real trouble maker._

Seketika mereka berhenti disalah satu stand permainan, Kuroko melongokkan kepalanya keatas. Stand tembak-dapat-berhadiah?

—oke, _afterall_ mereka masih berumur empat belas tahun. Kesampingkan kekuatan super mereka saat bermain basket.

"Mau main itu Aomine-kun?"

Aomine meronggoh koceknya, memberikan dua ratus yen kepada pemilik stand. "Yap, aku ingin mendapatkan _wristband _hitam itu."

Alis Kuroko terangkat, hanya _wristband_ hitam biasa untuk apa susah-susah mendapatkannya dari hadiah tembak-dapat berhadiah segala? Lebih baik langsung beli di toko kan? Jelas bagusnya, jelas harganya.

"Untukmu—" Aomine mengkokang senapan mainannya.

"Eh?"

"Kalau ku dapatkan akan kuberikan padamu," menbidik target layaknya seorang _snipper_ sungguhan, satu mata ia tutup. "Tanda bahwa kau akan menjadi _part in crime_ ku di lapangan."

**Dor!**

—meleset, mengenai kotak berisi anting-anting perak di sebelahnya.

"_Damn it!_" Aomine mengumpat, dua ratus yen melayang sudah digantinkan dengan anting-anting yang tak ia butuhkan. Ingin mencoba lagi, tapi jika gagal lagi bagaimana? Kan sayang uangnya.

Suara tertawa kecil terdengar, ternyata seseorang yang mempunyai motto '_the one who can beat me is me_' bisa gagal juga mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Aomine mendengus, "Jangan tertawa Tetsu."

Kuroko mengambil senapan mainan dari tangan Aomine, "Habis Aomine-kun menembaknya dengan tidak penuh perasaan sih jadinya meleset."

"Penuh perasaan bagaimana? Penuh perasaan seperti mencintai seseorang begitu?"

Si biru menahan tawanya, _Ahomine for real. _"Ya semacam itu, mana sini uangnya biarku ambilkan."

Erangan geram halus terdengar dari arah Aomine, kembali ia meronggoh koceknya. Dua ratus yen lagi melayang, semoga tidak terbuang percuma. Sebenarnya ini cukup menggelikan baginya, hadiah yang akan ia berikan untuk Kuroko, Kuroko pula yang mengambilnya.

Tak apalah yang penting kan uangnya miliknya, lagi pula ia harus secepatnya menandai Kuroko sebelum Kuroko ditandai orang lain.

Ambigu.

Habisnya semenjak Kuroko mengenal Akashi selalu ada yang menggelitik perutnya tidak nyaman, was-was bila mereka terlalu dekat, khawatir jika mereka cuma berduaan. Contohnya seperti tadi, Aomine ingat benar mana pakaian Kuroko mana yang bukan begitu pula dengan pakaian Akashi—tentu saja ia tahu, mereka teman dekat kan?—makannya Aomine yakin bahwa sweater yang di pakai Kuroko saat ini adalah milik kapten tiraninya.

**Bang!**

Tidak ada lagi aksara dalam pikirannya yang tertumpah, seluruh perhatiannya tertoreh pada Kuroko yang mengangkat bungkusan berisi _wristband _hitam yang ia inginkan. Sebuah cengiran langka tercetak di wajah _chubby _si biru.

Manis. Semakin tidak rela saja Aomine kalau begini.

"Kurokocchi~ Aominecchi~"

—ck, penganggu momen istimewa datang.

Kise melambai-lambaikan tangannya mendekati kedua kawannya yang mana satu berwajah masam, yang satu berwajah senang, "Syukurlah aku bertemu kalian berdua ssu~ Aominecchi jahat nih telepon ku tidak kau angkat."

Sebagai jawaban Aomine mendengus. Ia berharap setidaknya Kise datang tidak saat ini, tidak sekarang—ayolah momennya sedang bagus dan si bodoh ini tiba-tiba saja datang mengacaukannya? Sialan-sialan-sialan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Aomine, mata kuning lemonnya menangkap sesuatu, "Apa itu ssu yang ditanganmu?"

"Hah?" Aomine mengikuti arah pandang Kise, menemukan anting-anting perak tak diinginkan masih ia genggam, "Oh ini? anting-anting dari hadiah tembak-dapat-berhadiah."

"Boleh untukku?" nada riang memohon terdengar, Kise mengkatupkan kedua tangannya—jurus andalan _puppy eyes_ dikeluarkan (sekali kena maka akan iba).

Aomine dibuat tidak tega kalau sudah seperti ini, "Baiklah untukmu lagi pula aku tidak butuh kok."

"_Yay! I love you~_"

"_Trust me, i hate you more than you love me Kise,_" Balas Aomine sebal, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Kuroko, "Pakai itu selama kau memegang bola basket, jangan pernah dilepas. Ingat Tetsu!"

Kuroko hanya menggangguk mengiyakan. Lihatlah, aura disekitar Aomine mendadak memburuk. Perlu diingat orang kedua ketika mengamuk luarbiasa menyeramkan dibandingkan beruang yang sedang hibernasi adalah Aomine Daiki setelah Akashi Seijuurou pastinya.

"_So mean Aominecchi_~" si pirang menggelayutkan lengannya manja pada leher Kuroko, membuat aura menusuk sumsum tulang semakin berkoar tidak enak, "Ne... Kurokocchi nanti bantu aku pasangakan ya? Aku takut kalau sendirian, soalnya kalau sakit tidak ada yang kupeluk ssu~"

**Bletak!**—satu jitakan kuat menghatam kepala pirang dengan indahnya, "Aish~ Ahominecchi sakit sih ssu!" Kise memanyunkan bibirnya kesal—Aomine Kira kepalanya batu apa, kalau nanti ia geger otak gimana coba? Yakin bakal tanggung jawab? Enggakan.

"Masa bodo, kau ini yang sakit."

"Aominecchi jahat Kurokocchi~" mencoba menghibur, Kuroko mengelus-elus kepala Kise. Dua buah sudut siku-siku timbul di wajah Aomine, "Eh hampir lupa, Kurokocchi ditunggu Akashicchi di danau belakang kuil."

"Akashi-kun?"

* * *

_**Friend zone?**_

* * *

Danau memang selalu indah, baik siang hari maupun malam hari. Mata Kuroko membulat sempurna, ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau alam disekitarnya begini menakjubkan. Terlihat danau seperti batu safir biru gelap tidak terkalahkan oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu. Suara jangkrik menyemarakkan suasana. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas akan ada warna gradasi dari sinar bulan yang memantul, warna air danau kian terlihat seperti batu _Lapis Lazuli_.

"Lama sekali kau Tetsuya." Kuroko menoleh kearah suara. Disana dipinggir danau berdiri Akashi dengan menggenggam satu buah dayung ditangannya. "Ayo cepat naik, kalau tidak cepat nanti kita tidak bisa berada di tengah-tengah danau ketika kembang api ditembakan."

"Naik perahu?" Kuroko bertanya takjub, bagaimana bisa Akashi mendapatkan perahu di saat seperti ini? Oh lupa, tidak ada hal yang mustahil bagi Akashi. _A king always get everything what he want_—tentu saja caranya tidak ada yang mengetahui.

Akashi mengangguk menayunkan tangannya menyuruh Kuroko mendekat, namun batal ketika Aomine dengan lantangnya memprotes, "Bagaimana dengan kita?" Si biru tua menunjuk dirinya dan si kuning yang sudah memelas ingin ikut naik juga.

"Kita?" lagi akashi menyuruh Kuroko mendekat menggunakan kontak mata, "Maaf saja Daiki saat ini tidak ada kita, yang ada hanya kami." Dengan itu Akashi menyeret Kuroko menaiki perahu.

Detik itu juga Aomine dan Kise sampai melongo, bahkan Aomine sampai mengaga tidak percaya. Ditinggalkan? Berdua? Dengan Kise?

"Akashicchi setidaknya biarkan aku ikut ssu..." Kise mencoba jurus andalannya, tetapi kali ini setingkat lebih atas. _Puppy eyes_ ditambah bibir mengerucut, _for god sake_ siapa yang bakal tahan.

"_Don't pouting Ryouta, that doesn't work for me_," komentar Akashi menancap tepat dijantung.

Aomine menganga dan menatap pasrah Kuroko yang duduk manis diatas bangku perahu. Tatapannya kembali pada Akashi yang terkekeh puas. Ia sampai tidak dapat menemukan kosa kata lagi untuk membuatnya dapat ikut serta.

Jangan coba berargumen dengan Akashi, apalagi melawan. Percuma karena Akashi selalu menang—_he's a gary stu anyway._

Dengan berat hati mau tidak mau Aomine akhirnya merelakan kepergian Akashi dan Kuroko. Perlahan dengan kayuhan Akashi yang cepat mereka semakin jauh dari jarak pandang Aomine dan Kise.

Aomine menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput, menengadah menatap langit di ikuti pula oleh Kise duduk disebelahnya. "Jangan khawatir Aominecchi kita masih bisa menikmati indahnya kembang api kok meski di pinggir danau~"

Gumanan singkat sebagai jawaban, Aomine tidak berselara menjawab. Lagi-lagi gelitikan tidak mengenakan diperutnya terasa.

"Tidak suka Kurokocchi dekat-dekat Akashicchi eh?" kali ini Aomine menoleh Kise, membetulkan posisi duduknya lebih dekat pada si pirang. Kise sendiri yang tadi sedang asik melirik gugusan bintang diatas sana turut menoleh.

"Tidak juga," Masih berkilah rupanya.

"Cemburu?" nah, terdiam kan.

Aomine menghela nafas berat. Cemburu kah ia? Mendapati teman dekatnya kini lebih dekat dengan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sama dong ssu~"

Baru saja ia hendak mengintograsi lebih lanjut suara teriakan terdengar dari arah danau. Sontak fokus mereka langsung tertuju pada kedua teman mereka yang berada disana,

Kise menahan nafas.

Aomine melotot ngeri.

"Akashi!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Terlambat. Perahu yang dinaiki mereka oleng, dan—**JBYUR!**—Dibarengi dengan teriakan ngeri Kise.

* * *

**A/N: Konflik pun datang~ Akashi punya pesaing hayoloh~ tapi ini kenapa jadi chapter galau...**

**Maafkan saya lama update fic ini dikarenakan susah banget dapet mood buat nulis orz. Btw tadinya pas adegan perahu oleng itu saya mau ambil sudut pandang Akashi tapi karena sudah malem dan saya ngantuk mana ngejar ulang tahun akashi /udah telat beberapa menit woy orz/ jadi saya ubah~ tapi akan saya munculkan dichapter selanjutnya.**

**Lalu tidak ada habis-habisnya saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada yang telah membaca fic ini ****OωO/ tanpa adanya reader apalah arti sebuah fic** **X'3 lalu banyak-banyak terimakasih juga saya ucapkan kepada RisoleSoes19, Aliyss, kirikacchi, mikkinekonyann, yuiyutikaisy, LadySaphireBlue, ****aadc, Seijuurou Eisha, Yuna Seijuurou, tooru12, Vampire Bluer, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, Lee Kibum, aster-bunny-bee, InfiKiss, Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu, akaseicchi, sukikawai-chan, psychoarea, 27aquarrow72—terimakasih untuk advicenya aqua-san saya akan lebih teliti lagi untuk penggunaan titik komanya XD, UseMyImagination, el Cierto. Maafkan lagi-lagi saya tidak bisa membalas lewat pm orz I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH GUYS!**

**Lalu...Selamat ulang tahun Akashi! (telat beberapa menit sih /dilempar gunting/) Semoga makin tinggi /dirajam gunting/ sifat yanderenya di kurangin sikit, hati ini sakit melihatmu menyakiti kuroko di canon /oke ini lebay/ dan yang terakhir may Tadatoshi Fujimaki bless you~**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca ;D**

**Tertanda penuh sayang,**

**annpui**


End file.
